tokyo_7th_sisters_infofandomcom-20200216-history
Cocoro Magical
Cocoro Magical, (lit. Heart Magical) is 777☆SISTERS' third single. The lyrics were written by Kanaboshi☆Tsukumo and composed/arranged by y0c1e. Track Listing 01. Cocoro Magical 02. KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R 03. Cocoro Magical -Off Vocal- 04. KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R -Off Vocal- Game Stats Easy * Stage Level: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 10 Normal * Stage Level: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 30 Hard * Stage Level: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ * Required CP: 50 Video Full PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Migite kara DOKI DOKI koi ga TAKANARU hidari kara ZUKI ZUKI koi ga IJIWARU watashi kara MAJIKARU KOKORO x TSUNAGARU anata kara MAJIKARU KOKORO x MAJIWARU!! futari de tateta yotei yubi de kakushite Juwaki no koe ga nandaka tooi surechigai toka fui ni kanashiku naru kedo kono KIMOCHI chanto tsutawatteru kana? DAME da ne! hora konna kao jya KIMI ni warawarechau kara Ni jikan saki no PUROMISU mune ni himeta watashi no saishuu heiki Co・Co・Ro Itsu no ma ni ka mebaeta iro mo KATACHI mo yume mo hitori hitori chigau sore dakede suteki da na itsuka hanashite kureta yume wo mata kikasete ne You&me KOKORO mazaru mirai he HONTO wa yurushitenai kedo! (laugh) migite kara DOKI DOKI KOKORO x TSUNAGARU hidari kara ZUKI ZUKI KOKORO x MAJIWARU!! sukina MONO toka fuyu ni mitai eiga toka kaburenai kara tokidoki sabishii dakedo ☆ ki ni shiteta pointo wa issho datta mou okashikute NAYAMI wasureta! ii yo ne! hora konna TENPO de futari tsumuideku MERODI Ni jikan kaketa SUMAIRU KIMI ni todoke watashi no saikou mahou Co・Co・Ro ikutsu mo irodorareta ura mo omote mo nakute fuwari hirari kawaru sore dakara kirei da na itsuka mitsukete kureta watashi no mo sagashite ne You&me KOKORO mazaru mirai he kitaishinaideiru kedo (laugh) kage mo KATACHI mo nai MONO de doko ni aru ka sae wakaranai dakedo ne kotae wa iranai ne ☆ nakutatte tsutaerunda KIMI ni todoke watashi no saishuu heiki Co・Co・Ro Itsu no ma ni ka mebaeta iro mo KATACHI mo yume mo hitori hitori chigau sore dakede suteki da na itsuka hanashite kureta yume wo mata kikasete ne You&me KOKORO mazaru mirai he HONTO wa yurushiteiru kedo! watashi kara MAJIKARU KOKORO x TSUNAGARU anata kara MAJIKARU KOKORO x MAJIWARU!! |-| Kanji= 右手からドキドキ　　恋がタカナル 左からズキズキ　　恋はイジワル わたしからマジカル　ココロｘツナガル あなたからマジカル　ココロｘマジワル！！ ふたりで立てた予定　指で隠して 受話器の声がなんだか遠い すれ違いとか不意に悲しくなるけど このキモチちゃんと伝わってるかな？ ダメだね！　ほらこんな顔じゃ キミに笑われちゃうから ２時間割きのプロミス 胸に秘めた　　わたしの最終兵器 Co・Co・Ro いつのまにか芽生えた　　色もカタチも夢も ひとりひとり違う　　それだけで素敵だな いつか話してくれた　　夢をまた聞かせてね You&me ココロ混ざる未来へ ホントは許してないけど（笑） 右手からドキドキ　ココロｘツナガル 左からズキズキ　ココロｘマジワル！！ 好きなモノとか冬に見たい映画とか 被らないからときどき寂しい だけど☆ 気にしてたポイントは一緒だった もう可笑しくてナヤミ忘れた！ いいよね！ほらこんなテンポで ふたり紡いでくメロディ ２時間掛けたスマイル キミに届け　　私の最高魔法 Co・Co・Ro いくつも彩られた　　裏も表もなくて ふわりひらり変わる　　それだから綺麗だな いつか見つけてくれた　　私のも探してね You&me　ココロ混ざる未来へ 期待はしないでいるけど　（笑） 影もカタチもないモノで どこにあるかさえわからない だけどね　　答えはいらない ね☆　　なくたって伝えるんだ キミに届け　　私の最終兵器 Co・Co・Ro いつのまにか芽生えた　　色もカタチも夢も ひとりひとり違う　　それだけで素敵だな いつか話してくれた　　夢をまた聞かせてね You&me ココロ混ざる未来へ ホントは許しているけど！ わたしからマジカル　ココロｘツナガル あなたからマジカル　ココロｘマジワル！！ |-| English= Pounding heart from the right hand love is beating faster Heartbreaking throb from the left love is malicious Magical from me heart x connect Magical from you heart x join together! I hide the plan we made together with my finger the voice from the phone receiver somehow sounds so far away things such as disagreeing with each other, abruptly makes me sad but I wonder if this feelings properly got through? This wont do! look, with this kind of face I will only getting laughed at by you! the promise two hours away I hide in my heart my ultimate weapon Co・Co・Ro Before I knew it, colors and shapes and dreams bloomed each and every one is different that alone is so beautiful please tell me once again about the dream you talked about one day You&me to the future where our hearts joined though actually I don’t forgive you (laugh) pounding heart from the right hand heart x connect heartbreaking throb from the left heart x join together! things like the stuff I like or the movie I want to see in winter because I don’t get them, sometimes I feel lonely however ☆ the point that we care are the same it’s so strange that I forgot my worries! it’s okay, right! look, with this kind of tempo we craft our melody the smile that takes 2 hours I deliver to you my ultimate magic Co・Co・Ro the many things dyed in colors without having any front or back side gently, lightly, they change that’s why they’re so beautiful the thing that you discovered one day please search for mine too, okay? You&me to the future where our hearts joined I ask you not to expect anything out of it though (laugh) the things that have no shadows nor shape I don’t even know where they are however, you see, I don’t need any answer hey ☆ however nonexistent, it got through I deliver to you my ultimate weapon Co・Co・Ro Before I knew it, colors and shapes and dreams bloomed each and every one is different that alone is so beautiful please tell me once again about the dream you talked about one day You&me to the future where our hearts joined Actually though, I have forgiven you! magical from me heart x connect magical from you heart x join together!! Trivia * Cocoro, should be written as Kokoro, the Kanji however, does translate to Cocoro. Category:Lyrics Category:777☆SISTERS